reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisabeth
Elisabeth, Queen of Spain also known as Leeza, (French: Élisabeth) (Spanish: Isabel) is the daughter of King Henry and Queen Catherine. She is the younger sister of Francis and Louis, and is the older sister of Claude, Margaret, Charles, Henry III, Emone, and Henrietta. She is the Queen Consort of Spain and the wife of King Philip II. Elisabeth was portrayed by Irish actress, Caoimhe O'Malley in Season One, while in the present Season Four she is portrayed by Canadian actress, Anastasia Phillips. Elisabeth is a member of the House of Valois ' by birth and the 'House of Habsburg by marriage. Season One In the Pilot, she is first seen dressing for her wedding to Phillip II of Spain. During the celebration, the wedding party leaves in procession to the consummation where Mary and her ladies-in-waiting sneak around to watch them. After the wedding, Elisabeth moves to Spain to later become their new Queen Consort. Season Four In With Friends Like These, she arrives at French Court. Personality In season one Elisabeth didn't speak a word on the show. But, when she is about to make love to Philip II, she seems nervous when people are watching her, but Philip reassures her. In the present season four, Leeza is described as Catherine’s “plain Jane” daughter. Despite her considerable power, Leeza is the least favorite of Catherine’s children, and underneath her dark sense of humor is a legitimate desire for her mother’s affections. That said, you can expect her to inflict plenty of her own “emotional pain” upon her arrival. Elisabeth's personality appears to be very cold, and insensitive. And she can come as quite as often as a "bitch" Name The name Elisabeth is a Hebrew, from Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Physical Appearance Elisabeth is a lovely young woman with deep blonde hair, and blue eyes. Appearances Trivia *Her full name is '' Elisabeth of Valois'', also known as Elisabeth, Queen consort of Spain. *She is actually Philip II of Spain 3rd wife, as his first 2 died natural deaths. She was 14 and he was 32, they are both said to have been in a very happy marriage and it is noted through history how Phillip would dote on her. *Her wedding dress was recycled from the Showtime series The Tudors. The dress was worn by Jane Seymour, Henry VIII's third wife. *She was firstly supposed to marry Philip's son, Carlos. *Recently Elisabeth has returned to France from her home in Spain, and is reeking havoc at French Court. *Historically, she had 3 half-siblings from her father's mistresses, and 6 more siblings from her parents marriage. *She was mentioned in The Lamb and the Slaughter as a potential godmother to her nephew Jean-Philippe. *Recently she was mentioned in Intruders, when Catherine asks Claude to take her brothers and sisters and go to Spain with their older sister if something happens to her. *She had five daughters with Philip II but only two survived infancy, miscarried twin daughters, Isabella Clara Eugenia of Spain, Catherine Michelle of Spain and miscarried or stillborn daughter. *She died when she was 23 years of age. **Her younger brother Charles IX also died at age 23. *Elisabeth's wedding is moved up by 2 years. In the show, she marries in 1557, to Philip II of Spain, but historically she marries him in 1559. (In 1557, Philip was still married to Mary Tudor). Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Female Character Category:French Category:Spanish Category:House of Valois Category:House of Habsburg Category:Royal Category:Queen Category:Catholic Category:Princess